LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon, Chapter seven
Chapter seven of LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon. Story As Littlefoot explained to Bron, Shorty and Ali about Draco's origin and that he could relate to the dragon (and Bron was beginning to feel the same), Draco flew towards the other Megadracosaurus who finally noticed the youngster. The two began growling at each other which to the witnesses needed some translation, "what are they saying?" Mrs. Flyer wondered, "Draco's trying to persuade the other to leave without a fight, but the newcomer flamebreath is resisting" Paula explained, and as Draco had said the other dragon now joined him in the air, tailing just behind him, all the while the audience down below held their breath. Finally the foreign dragon makes a move and spews a torrent at Draco which swallowed him alive, everyone else down below gasp in horror, but luckily Draco emerged from the blaze completely alive, albeit with some burns and it was agonizing, he flies up to the clouds hoping the vapor will stem the burning and along the way nearly got hit by another fire blast, "shouldn't Draco be firing back?" Mrs. Swimmer asks, "he hasn't perfected it yet" Doc answered, though he hoped Draco will start as soon as possible. As for Draco he was running out of options, he began flexing his spark-pouch vigorously in the hopes to get some fire going and he could feel the rocks bouncing around colliding into each other, he flew toward a mesa and hid behind it. The foreigner thinking he was winning fallows to finish him off, but Draco outsmarted him: he wasn't cowering, he was setting a trap, Draco got behind his opponent and could feel some heat build up in him and it was creeping up into his mouth wanting to get out, and Draco lets it out: he finally exhaled a stream of fire and scored a direct hit, his friends down below stare in awe at what they're seeing, "nice shot" Ali comments, she and everyone else also watch the defeated dragon glide to the Great Wall and crash-land there, Draco however was rejoicing, not only because he finally got the hang of his spitfire, but he was now the king of the Great Valley. As Draco landed on the ground, everyone came over to congratulate, "Draco you did it, yes yes yes" Ducky cheers hugging Draco, unfortunately since Draco was still burned he screamed from pain so loud the whole valley and beyond could hear it, Ducky flinched and let go apologetically while Draco immediately rushed to a lake and jumped in, causing steam to emanate though he already felt better, "sorry" Ducky muttered, "I'm okay, don't worry" Draco condoled, "um what should we do about the loser dragon?" Topps suggested, "let it go, if it survived it will just lay low to lick its wounds for a while, but he'll definitely won't be back here anytime soon" Draco answers. A few months later during the winter, Draco's unique ability has been put to good use. He and many others had gathered some wood into a huge mass and lit it up, everyone else praised him before basking in the bonfire, "man I wish I could do that" Nod remarks, "good job" Ruby compliments, "aw this is way better than being cold" Hyp says, "for once Hyp I agree with you" Cera replies, Shorty and Mutt giggle thinking the same, Petrie looked over and saw a familiar heard of stegosaurs, "hey look Tippy's back" he points out, "who's Tippy?" Paula asks, "oh he's a stegosaur like Spike, he and his heard are migratory like Bron and Ali" Chomper explains as they all got up and went to greet their other friend. As the trove of adolescent animals arrive Topps, being the perfectionist he is, was once again unsatisfied by the small amount of food gathered and he and S.L. were trash-talking each other, much to everyone else's annoyance as they weren't looking forward to a Déjà vu, "want me to stop them? I am sure they'll listen to a flamebreath after all" Draco suggested to Littlefoot's grandparents, "please" Grandpa-L allowed and Draco boldly marched to the squabbling dinosaurs, spewing a fireball right in-between to keep them from duking it out, both Topps and the Spiketail leader were so startled they screamed and jumped back, "hey who's the wise guy?" S.L. demanded until he looked at Draco (his herd looking in awe and fear), "someone's gotta discipline you two, I may be younger but believe me you'll want to listen to me" Draco berated, Topps became submissive right away out of fear again (and finally realized why too: because of Draco's secret-weapon), but the Spiketail-leader will need a little more persuasion, "this doesn't concern you" S.L. argued, Draco was prepping another fireball when Topps decided to help, "you should listen to him, trust me, he and his kind can shoot fire out of their mouths, real fire" he advised and Draco proved it by exhaling a small flame, and this was enough for the Spiketail-leader to back off, "that's better" Draco murmurs, then turned back to Topps, "and as for you, deal with it" he ordered, referring to the food-supply, and Topps didn't even try to object, "who is that?" Tippy's mother asks, "that's Draco, he's a Megadracosaurus or flamebreath, we let him stay after hearing that he had been orphaned, and he's really nice" Grandma-L explains, "can we trust him, I mean he does look predatory after all" Mrs. Spiketail asks, "yes he is predatory, but he is trustworthy too, he really earned ours, he's even friends with the kids, and is one himself" Grandpa-L states, watching Draco socialize with the others, Tippy eventually joins them where Draco shows off his fire-breathing ability, although Tippy's mother and the Spiketail leader did come too, "so I hear your kind are called flamebreaths for a reason, and I can see why" S.L. comments, "oh yeah, and next time sickos like Red Claw try to harass us, we'll have our own secret-weapon" Littlefoot adds looking at Draco who blushed, just imagining himself facing Red Claw, and he has a feeling he will, but for now he was happy being with his new family. ~THE END~ Gallery Category:Fanfictions